


Unexpected Faerie Tale

by Akrximay



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrximay/pseuds/Akrximay
Summary: Ichigo is living his new life as well he can with daily work, the love of the town he lives in and his new friends. Though a storm changes all of that! In just a day Ichigo's world is turned upside down for the millionth time and he must adapt, like he's always done. Do things end well for the orange haired man? Warning inside.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Unexpected Faerie Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this story was originally up on Fanfiction.net, I'm moving all my works from there to here. This one was written for GrimmIchi day so thats what the whole note is about, but if you find any errors message me and Ill try to fix them. Leave a comment on how you liked the story and enjoy!

Hey all! I know I havent posted anything in a long time and its very late in the day but I managed to finish this in time for my favorite shipping's day! Happy GrimmIchi day!

I haven't edited this, so please forgive all the mistakes, and it may seem a bit rushed but I absolutely adore this fic as its my first ever fantasy one and I'm very excited to hear what everyone thought! It is a oneshot as of now, but who knows I may feel differently about it later? Maybe a two or threeshot, we'll just have to see. Please read, review and enjoy!

Love,

May~

Warnings: Manxman, explicit content, blood warnings, cursing, mentions of fantasy creature, ummm cant think of anything else but be prepared just in case!

Scapula=shoulder blades

Deltoid=the muscle that enables your arms to move through contraction and extension

Avian=a human with bird like wing

Faerie=fairies

Baobhan sith= is a type of blood-sucking female fairy in Scottish mythology, similar to the banshee or leanan sidhe. Also known as "the White Women of the Scottish Highlands," they are beautiful seductresses who prey on young travelers by night.

Thunderbird=is a legendary creature in certain North American indigenous peoples' history and culture

Mishipeshu= is one of the most important of several mythological water beings among many indigenous peoples of the Northeastern Woodlands and Great Lakes region, particularly among the Anishinaabe.

Chapter 1-

There was another yell outside the window as all the tiny hands continued to move across the papers they were dragging their crayons on. At the sound of the door opening all the children turned their heads to look at their caretaker.

The fire haired man walked into the spacious room the children sat in as he shut the door behind him with a sigh. He set his set of two swords down on his work table and looked back at the children that were still staring at him.

"Did ya win again Ichi?" asked one. Ichigo turned to the little tyke and couldn't help but grin.

"Of course he won! Look at his long hair~"called one of the little girls in the mix.

"It's still so long and pretty!" gushed another as they all pounced on the flame haired man once he sat down in their midst.

"Now there's nothing special about my hair other than how long it is," Ichigo called to the girls that began to braid his hair.

"Is too!" called one.

"It's the color of fire. I wish my hair was that color! I'd be so cool with it, just like Ichi!" one of the other boys called out, his little booted foot pressed down on Ichigo's knee as he held his arm up as if he were holding a sword high above his head.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the kid's antics, the boys hopping around pretend sword fighting while the girls stayed huddled around him and braided his long hair.

"I want my hair to be this long some day," one of the girls commented.

"What? You don't want to get married?!" Another little girl asked her with a shocked tone, the other 4 girls waited for a response. Ichigo looked back at the dark haired girl as her hands stopped moving through his hair at the question.

"Well I do, but doesn't having long hair seem nicer? It means you're strong enough to pick who you want to marry," she finally said in a quiet yet convicted voice.

"Eh? I don't get it, I'd rather someone strong enough to win against me come quick, right?" she asked the rest of the girls who all nodded their agreement.

Ichigo didn't say a word throughout the conversation, not having any right to give his opinion on the matter seeing as he didn't quite understand the thought process of this world either. In reality Ichigo was not from the world these children are from, the world he now lives in. He was originally from Earth, Japan if there were a need for specifics, but he somehow ended up in the fantasy land Antazia.

Here in the land of Antazia anything and everything that Ichigo previously thought was fantasy and made up, existed. Mermaids, sirens, vampires, wizards, werewolves, half human creatures, animals that could talk, and of course regular humans, most everything existed here! Though there were two exceptions to that "everything", one being the color orange could not be made here except for fire and the sun. No flowers, no fabrics, no eyes, no furs, and no anything was able to recreate the color for whatever reason. Not even magic could do the trick! The other being that human with wings no longer existed here. They were hunted for their beauty and rarity and eventually there were so few of their kind that they all died out many years ago.

Well luckily for Ichigo that he stumbled into this world! Sarcasm heavily layered and duly noted. The man just so happened to have hair the color of a damn traffic cone. That fact in and of itself made him highly desirable for every living creature in this world. Not to mention that Ichigo was highly attractive with his high cheek bones and strong jaw line, his angular nose and beautiful amber eyes had suitors challenging him left and right.

Oh, that was another thing, here in Antazia the way to ask for your hand in marriage was to challenge for a battle. If the challenger won then the challenged was theirs automatically, if the challenged wins the challenger must cut their hair. Hence the talk about long hair; the longer your hair was the stronger you were and the more challenges you have won. Short hair denoted that you've lost in a battle and/or that you are already married.

That was the fact that really bothered Ichigo, not being able to pick who you wanted to marry. It was all based on how strong you were as a fighter and you belonged to whoever won. It seemed animalistic to the orangette and he could not wrap his head around the idea even after 5 years of living in this strange land.

But back to the topic at hand since that tangent came from nowhere. Ichigo just so happened to always have suitors pursuing him not only for his hair but what happened to him when he was brought to this world.

Ichigo never recalled something way out of the ordinary happen to him the day he was brought here. He was walking home from another long day at the hospital and it was late at night. He remembered walking passed a brown haired man, maybe in his late thirties, and stopping abruptly at the man's small grin.

"Do you wish you were able to fly?" the man asked the question suddenly, the small grin still in place. Ichigo scrunched his brow at the man but decided to answer the man honestly.

"Sometimes I do. When I'm left alone because there isn't anyone in this world I can go to anymore, I wish I could just fly away," Ichigo responded to the man then. The unknown man nodded in satisfaction and turned around, his grin still in place, and walked away.

"Then fly you shall," the words spoken by the man barely reached Ichigo's ears before his vision went blurry. The next thing Ichigo knew he was laying face first in a field of grass with an immense pain in between his shoulder.

In short Ichigo was a rarity in the world for two reasons. One being his hair is the color orange; two is that he is the only human being with wings in the whole world of Antazia. Yup, that's right, the two things this world didn't have, and Ichigo had on his person. He didn't know what he did to deserve this fate and he still didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse to have been brought here but he lived day by day trying to make ends meet.

"Ichi! What do you think? Would you rather have long hair or have someone that can beat you show up quick?" The little girl that made the comment earlier asked. It appeared that the group of girls brought the boys into the discussion and were now all arguing which was better.

"Stupid, Ichi has long hair of course that's gonna be his answer!" a boy cried out.

"Not uh, maybe Ichi wants someone to hurry up and come for him!" The girl yelled back.

"Alright now guys let's all calm down. Amelia there is no need to yell, Eric it's rude to call others stupid and I don't want to hear you say it again, alright?" Ichigo smoothly interjected between the children's bickering. Both answered with an "I'm sorry" and that was the end of the fighting.

"Still Ichi, which do you prefer?" Antoinette, who'd finished braiding his hair, asked him curiously looking over his shoulder being careful of his wing.

"Well you all know that I'm not from Antazia so I think very differently than you guys, but if I had to pick one I'd rather have long hair until the person who was meant for me could beat me in a challenge," The young man smoothly answered the kids who were oddly dissatisfied with the perfect answer.

"Now that's enough talk about getting married, you guys are only 8! How about we go outside to play for lunch?" Ichigo asked the kids as he stood up with a flourish, his wings swooshing about behind him.

There was a chorus of joyful cries and one shout of "I'm 9, not 8!" which had Ichigo chuckling as he took the group of 11 to play out in the street in front of his small store in the village plaza. He greeted the small and few faerie families that live in his moderately large garden before he went about setting up his work table in front of the shop. With a clear view of all the children, he started pulling out different herbs from various jars and started to grind them together quietly conversing with Nerida, one of the younger female fae that lived in his garden that loved chatting with Ichigo.

"Hey Ichi!" someone called out to the orangette. Said man looked up from his grinding wheel and the small faerie to see Renji waving at him. With a smile Ichigo waved back and the red head came over at the friendly gesture. Ichigo gave Nerida a pleasant smile and a sweet "I'll talk with you later," before she fluttered off back to go about her daily chores amongst the flowers giving Renji only the smallest and most shy of waves in greeting. The large red head waved back at the small fae with a bright smile, glad that the gal even gave him the time to wave.

"Morning Ren," Ichigo greeted his friend as the bulky man pulled up a stool to sit in front of Ichigo across the table while still allowing for an easy view of the children running amuck in the street.

"Full work load early in the morning huh, so it's babysitting this week?" The man asked with a chuckle as Ichigo had to shout out at the kids.

"Gracie don't try to trip the others! Mickey don't pull on Shu's hair!" the orangette yelled out and turned to give Renji a 'you couldn't imagine' kind of look. The red head laughed at his friend's predicament.

"Yeah a few of the villagers needed to go to Heedi, the next town over, to get materials for one of the town buildings that was destroyed in that challenge last week. They needed someone they could trust to watch the kids for the day trip it takes to get there and make it back," The orangette explained as he sighed with tiredness; it wasn't even noon yet!

"Damn, are they that bad? I've known most of them for a while and they behave around me," Ren commented at hearing his friend so tired.

"No, they're good kids but if it were just the them and the medicine and clients I wouldn't mind as much but I've already had to take care of a suitor earlier that just didn't know how to give up," Ichigo sighed as he continued to grind out the herds for a new pain medicine he was making .

"You got 'em getting up and early huh Ichi?" Renji couldn't help but tease and at the withering glare he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. You just make it too damn easy," the tanned man responded and chortled as he heard Ichi mumble an 'I'll show you what's too damn easy' under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah no need to grouch, we all know you can kick most people's ass. Anyway, I came to ask about baa-san's medicine. She's running out and she needs some more, oh and Reiha need some more of those allergy capsules you made her last time. She said they're awesome," Renji told the man.

Ichigo's brows scrunched together trying to remember if he'd finished up Renji's grandmother's and sister's orders the other day. He kept a schedule of when everyone's medicines were needed to be refilled and had a detailed medical record of everyone that came to his medical and herbology clinic so he should have them filled if they were running out.

"I should have them ready; give me a sec to check though. Can you watch the kids for a few minutes?" Ichigo asked as he wiped his hands on his half apron tied around his waist, already walking to the wooden door of his small shop. With a dismissive wave of Renji's hand Ichigo walked inside his shop and checked his schedule book to see he did make the orders a few days ago and stored them for pickup. With a small smile he walked over to the locked door of his storage closet and went about retrieving the two orders, making sure to lock everything up before going back outside.

He opened the door and saw Renji with Taz thrown over his shoulder as the young boy was yelling down at Amelia who was waving her fists around angrily, also yelling and trying to climb up Renji's leg to most likely fight with the boy. The rest of the kids were circled around the trio fighting amongst each other as well. With a disapproving face Ichigo walked up to the group swiftly and with a big, strong pull of muscles his beautiful, huge wings opened up behind the orangette and with effort he flapped them forward with a tremendous amount of force that he made seem effortless. The resulting gust of air shocked the unsuspecting group of bickering people and after a few yelps of shock and as the dust settled they were all quiet and looking directly at Ichigo with wide eyes, while Renji looked relieved.

"I leave for two minutes and you all are at each other's neck? What's going on?" the orangette asked with disapproval thick in his tone. All the kids wilted and Renji set Taz on his feet, feeling that the threat of them fighting was no longer existent.

"Taz and Eric were making fun of Antoinette cuz of earlier and I don't let anyone talk about my friends!" Amelia said pointing a finger at the two boys.

"You're the one that shoved Taz first!" Eric defended himself and his friend, fingers pointed and voices raised.

"Now listen here, there is no reason for you guys to fight. You're all friends and you have to be willing to do anything for your friends and that means even putting your differences and opinions aside. Amelia you can't put your hands on people if you aren't ready for the back lash, you can solve thing with words instead of hands, do you understand?" Ichigo said in an even and patient tone that had all the kids feeling bad for their behavior.

"Yes Ichi," the little girl answered with a bit of a watery tremor in her voice.

"Now please apologize to Taz for pushing him," Ichigo told the little one, which she complied with.

"Now Taz and Eric, you are never to put your hands on a girl unless you are challenging them officially do you understand me? You are supposed to defend and protect because you're strong and you want to be good men, right? Now apologize to the girls," Ichigo instructed which the boys also complied with a bit bashfully at being scolded.

"Now make up and go play some more, your parents get back later today and I want you to be able to tell them about how much fun you had," the orangette said with a warm smile and a chuckle at hearing the kids resounding happiness returning to them as they ran off to play.

"I don't know how you manage, I was so lost at what to do," Renji told him as he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he actually picked up from Ichigo. Ichigo shrugged and told the red head it wasn't a big deal.

"Good job with the kids Ichigo-san!" Ichigo heard being called from behind him. He turned around to find Irene, another of the shop owners in the plaza calling out to him and upon further inspection most of the shop owners were watching and giving him congratulations.

"It was no big deal but thank you!" The young man told them as they continued to fuse about him.

"No fair you guys are hogging Ichi from me!" Renji playfully complained causing laughter and play fighting.

"You always have him to yourself brat, share Ichi-kun with the rest of us!" The blacksmith boisterously called and even got Renji in a playful head lock and noogie when the tall red head got too close.

"Damn it old man, you're too damn strong for how small you are!" Renji complained when he was finally let go.

"I'm only 47! Who are you calling old and small?" the graying man said and told the young red head to bugger off after some of the younger shop ladies snickered and giggled at their little spectacle.

"Ichi is here for everyone, there's no need to fight over him. We all know Ichigo is well loved by everyone in the village so play nice Renji-kun, Maki-san," Irene told the two men who tinted red and went on about their business, trying to play off their embarrassment.

"Thank you Irene-san," Ichigo told the beautiful mid-age woman and turned back to Renji, pulling him back to his work table to get away from everyone's eyes.

"You guys always do the same damn thing," Ichigo sighed, handing the two bags to Renji with the medicines he needed.

"Oh please you were very adult with the kids but you know damn well you have a short fuse, you told them everything you wouldn't do! And it's not my fault you're so damn popular," Renji said, pulling the agreed sum of cash out of his pocket and set it on the table.

"I'm not that bad!" Ichigo said in a slightly high pitched voice and a pout set firmly on his face that he could only hold for a few seconds before he laughed and a small smirk burst along his lips.

"I only told them the right thing to do, but I never said that's what I would do," Ichigo commented and picked up his book to write in the filled orders and to schedule the next time he'd have to make them.

"You shoulda been an Imp instead of an Avian," Renji scoffed. Ichigo's bright ambers rolled before he looked back at the other.

"I'm human, I just happen to have wings now," Ichi pouted as he finished grinding the herb mix he started and poured it out into a leather bag.

"That's what Avians are stuuuupid. Anyway I gotta take these to baa-san and Reiha before her eyes pop outta her head from sneezing so damn much. We're still on for drinks tonight, right?" Renji asked as he stood up and put the stool back on the porch where he'd found it in the first place.

"Should be, I only have to mix a few more prescriptions today and I only have two clients in for a checkup later," Ichigo told the man.

"I still don't know how you manage to run a clinic and not use magik. Earth musta been an impressive place. Anyway, see ya Ichi!" and with that the man was off down the main street through the plaza and off to deliver the medicines to his grandmother and sister.

Ichigo sighed at the mention of his home-world. At times he missed it there, just because he felt he belonged there more than here, what with all the strange ideologies that existed in Antazia, but he knew he could never go back to Earth. He didn't know how he ended up an Avian, how they called animals and people with wings, but he knew they were very permanent. He conducted a few experiments when he'd first come here revolving around his wings and he'd soon discovered that they were very much a part of his anatomy now. His bone structure was rearranged to include a second set of scapula, that were very much avian, just beneath his original. There was even the presence of a second set of deltoid muscles, which were very powerful, to actually enable them for use and actual flight though how it was possible was still a mystery to Ichigo since he lacked a few key anatomical components that allow birds to fly. The skin from his shoulders also smoothly transitioned from flesh into a simple yet beautiful array of blended brown, white and black feathers. He could never go back to Japan let alone Earth without being treated like a freak of nature and a test subject.

In all he was stuck in this strange world he landed in but it all wasn't so bad. The people and creatures were mostly very nice and things now weren't so weird after 5 years of living here. It was a bit odd getting used to the whole composition of this world, a bit of denial happened in the beginning but all was now well. Every now and then it still threw Ichigo through a loop when talking creatures challenged him to a duel, though as long as he won everything was fine for Ichigo.

He managed to eke out a living running a clinic for minor injuries and checkups and expanding on his previous knowledge of herbs to make medicines for cheap. It was a bit rough at first not knowing anything and being a bit terrified of everything at first but with a helping hand from a couple that took him in he managed to set something up for himself. He still took odd end jobs to help around the small village and to keep him a bit occupied weekly, and the extra bit of cash it brought in helped as well. That was why he was so quote on quote "well loved" in the small village, he liked to help out of the kindness of his heart and the villagers took him in quickly after Urahara and Yoruichi put in a good word for him.

He felt he also belonged here now than on Earth so they were very conflicting emotions when the bouts of homesickness hit him like now. He usually liked to keep himself occupied to forget about them and it seemed like this time was no exception.

"Mariel be careful! You'll trip over your laces!" Ichigo called out to the running girl as they were all playing a game of cops and robbers though they called it something different. Looks like the kids wouldn't give him any time to wallow in his homesickness.

"Thank you so much Ichi-kun! I didn't know who else to ask, you're such a big help," one of the mothers said as she hugged the orangette.

"It was not problem Feigh-san! Antoinette was wonderful. Did you have a good time Annie?" Ichigo asked the girl as he kneeled in front of her. She nodded and her brown hair bobbed up and down cutely around her face while her smile beamed brightly.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun then," Ichigo returned the girl's bright smile and she lunged in for a tight hug. His wings flared behind him to keep them balanced as he returned her hug as well.

"Make sure to come by and visit!" He told the family of three as Annie waved at him before following her parents down the street to head home.

Ichigo sighed as he sat down at his work table that he moved inside earlier in the day when it had started to rain lightly. He stretched out his wings, being careful not to knock anything over as he laid his head down on the smooth wooden surface. It had been a long day, watching 11 kids all day while still making sure to get his usual work done. It was just turning dusk, the sunset having passed for a bit already and he was already ready to go to sleep, yet he still had to go out with Renji and their usual entourage.

The orangette decided he'd only go for a little while, enough time to get something to eat and have a drink or two before settling down for a peaceful night at home. Getting up he unlocked the door that led to his upstairs home above the shop to get ready to meet the others. A nice shower and a comfy change of clothes sounded nice and made for an easy time getting back to rest.

After about an hour Ichigo left his dwelling to meet with the others at their usual tavern with great food, cheap booze and amicable staff. It took him quite a bit to get there, considering it was at the other edge of the village from his home but once he arrived Renji was the first to spot him and caused a commotion. Rukia, his wife, settled him down with a good punch in the arm and waited for Ichigo to reach the table before standing and giving him a hug.

"Rukia, stay there I can bend down to hug you," Ichigo told the pregnant woman.

"I am not disabled! I can at least stand up to give you a hug you bastard!" the woman scolded him, her short black hair bobbed around her shoulders as she gave the orangette a good whack as well. Renji agreed with Ichigo and asked her to sit which only resulted in Rukia punching the man again and the two entering a bickering war. Reiha rolled her eyes at their antics and greeted Ichigo with a fist bump as did Ikkaku and Yumichika. Orihime giggled, her light, reddish auburn hair bouncing, and greeted Ichigo with a hug while Chad gave him a clamp on the shoulder and a good shake.

"Hey guys!" The orangette greeted them as he took a seat and ordered a drink and a small appetizer plate for himself. He cooked for all the kids earlier and wasn't too hungry but he couldn't resist the amazing plate of he-didn't-even-want-to-know-what-it-actually- is that the tavern sold here.

"Heard you were busy with a bunch of brats today Ichi," Reiha commented as the orangette finally relaxed in his chair with his drink in hand.

"Yeah a lot of the carpenter families asked me to take care of the kids while they went to get the supplies from Heedi for that town building that that ogre destroyed last week," Ichigo told them as the plate of food was put down in front of him.

His wings gave a slight delighted shiver and shake before the orangette tucked into his food. The rest of the group watched in amusement as the man started to eat, his eyes full of excitement over the food. A conversation of the strange rampage that destroyed the house quickly began.

"It's weird Ogres usually never make challenges to villagers. They don't like to mingle," Reiha said. She was twisting a strand of her long, dark red hair between her fingers as her boots were propped up on the empty bar stool that was next to her.

"Yeah but apparently it became enchanted with that elf that was staying in the inn and he challenged her," Rukia added her two cents.

"Oh that wasn't all to the story," Yumichika suddenly broke into the conversation, ever the knower of information and queen of the gossip ring around the village. His mother was a beautiful woman who happened to be a very strong seer and his father had strong and true divination dreams so though he didn't become a seer like his mother Yumichika heard the whispers of information, quite literally. It was a cross between his parent's powers.

"That elf had been moving around to escape that ogre for a while now. Apparently he'd severely hurt the people in her village and she left in order to protect them and the village itself but he finally caught up with her in our lovely town and she finally put him in place. She lopped off his hair in one go and told him she'd kill him next time if he came after her anymore," the black haired beauty informed.

A few boisterous laughs from the men and a low whistle from Reiha and a satisfied huff came from Rukia were heard in response to the tale. Orihime shook her head at their antics with a smile on her face while she leaned against Chad's shoulder, the man chuckling quietly as well.

"Serves the bastard right!" Ikkaku laughed as Renji agreed right away. The two laughed at the creature's misfortune and gave a big swig of their alcohol.

"Oh speaking of deserving bastards, I heard you had to fight off a few suitors today as well Ichi," Rukia comment. The orangette stopped abruptly with the last mouthful of food still half on his fork as he looked up at Rukia on her high stooled perch with wide, innocent amber eyes. He'd only been half paying attention to the gossip, the plate in front of him stealing much of his focus so he had to retrace what was said. Swallowing his food he quickly washed it down with a sip of his drink before he answered.

"Yeah, they don't stop coming. I had to send three of them packing today while watching the kids and taking care of the shop. They have no consideration," Ichigo huffed as he shoved the now empty plate forward.

"Who were they today?" Orihime asked with interest as she nestled closer to her own husband, while Chad wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The dark skinned half giant was rather comfortable tonight with the auburn haired woman at his side, the two having just recently gotten together after Chad won during his challenge with the banshee.

"One was a knight that said he came from the lands over the mountain because he'd heard about me," Ichigo rolled his eyes at the nonsense. He'd heard many times over that the stories about him extended to the far reaches of the land of Antazia but frankly he could care less.

"The others were a pair, a lord and his loyal vassal. Their plan was that if the lord lost but his vassal won I'd be given to the lord. They were a pair of cowards, really that's the only type that come after me," Ichigo really scoffed at their idiocy. The group laughed at his exasperation and his facial expression. The grumpier Ichigo was the funnier he got!

"Well that just may be about to change~" Yumichika sang in a soft voice. He had a mischievous expression on his face that had Ichigo and everyone else a bit wary, but the girl raging with curiosity. That look almost always meant there was good gossip on the way.

"What do you mean Yumi?" Before Ichigo could even complete the question there was a loud crash of booming thunder. The sound so loud and sudden most of the patrons in the tavern jumped greatly and suddenly a great down poor of rain began battering the outside of the tavern.

"Great, it looks like the Thunderbird and Mishipeshu are at it again," Renji sighed. Everyone at the table shook their heads at the information and Ichigo was trying hard to remember the two creatures in mention. Apparently Orihime say his expression and decided to help him.

"The Mishipeshu are powerful water spirits, the big lake just up the way has one living in it and wherever there is a Mishipeshu there is never a Thunderbird too far away. Since it rained earlier today the Mishipeshu was probably more active today and that's why the Thunderbird has come out to fight with it. Though they are both very sweet, the lynx and bird just don't get along," Orihime explained to the orangette.

Ichigo nodded his head, now recalling the story of the eternal rivals that caused raging storms whenever they fought. It wasn't often that the rain poured this heavily nor the thunder and lightning so striking in the 5 years he'd been living here and the few times it had he was usually at home and thought nothing of it. Now that they mentioned it, he did recall catching sight of the Mishipeshu in the lake. The pretty, cat like body moved gracefully under the water with the aid of its long, almost serpentine looking tail and smooth scales instead of fur; that was when he'd first learn of the water spirit and rival.

"Looks like we'll be here a while, huh? Chez sounds pretty revved up with the thunder and lightning," Ikkaku said as he watched the bar girls quickly close up the window that were previously open while the bartender was mopping up the water that managed to get inside in the few moments that they were caught unawares.

"Yeah, Marrei sounds pretty ready for a long fight. The storm is hard today," just as Reiha finished the sentence a distant roaring could be heard followed by an almost metallic screeching.

"Oh yeah, they're pissed," Rukia concluded and rubbed her temples as though she wasn't feeling well any longer. Ichigo reached out his hand to the small woman indicating that he wanted her hand, the spunky woman didn't even bother fussing and gave him her hand, she learned quickly that when it came to people's health, Ichigo did not play around.

He went about getting her pulse rate and her temperature by pressing his forehead to hers. Renji and Reiha looked on closely, now slightly worried for Rukia, while the others avoided their eyes in embarrassment. For people who settled their marriages through fighting the people in this realm could be finicky with physical closeness. This point greatly amused Ichigo and he couldn't help but smirk every time he took people's temperatures.

"You have a headache?" Ichigo asked quietly. There was a soft nod of her head as the answer.

"Dizziness and blurry vision, right? Are you having any feelings of nausea?" he asked just trying to confirm his suspicion.

"Yeah, all three," she told him. Ichigo nodded and ordered water and a plate of salted chips to go.

"You're blood pressure dropped most likely because of the sudden drop in barometric pressure due to the storm. Make sure you drink plenty of water and finish all the chips. Salt helps with low blood pressure. You should probably go home and rest in bed too if you're feeling dizzy," Ichigo told his friend and made sure to hand her the food and bottled water.

"Ren make sure that she rests tonight. She should be better in the morning and don't worry the baby is not affected," Ichigo told the expecting father. The rest of the group stayed watching the orangette in awe. It never failed to amaze them that the man could now so much and help treat ailment to the body without the aid of magik.

"Yeah, okay. Uh, I'll wait a bit to run us home since its close by. Hopefully Chez and Marrei's fight lulls a bit," Ren said as he let Rukia lean against him and watched her sip on the water. With Rukia being taken care of and nothing serious going on the group continued to wait out the storm with bouts of laughter and gossip.

It wasn't a full hour later that the storm lulled just enough for Renji to feel safe taking Rukia and Reiha the 2 blocks it took to get to their home. The rest of the group also opting to make their way home before the storm picked up to the raging battle it was just earlier, and they all knew it was coming. Chez and Marrei were at full roil today, the simmering energy felt heavily in the air.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Ichi?" Reiha asked just as they were all standing to leave. Renji was helping Rukia stand slowly as to not disturb her lightheadedness further while Yumi and Orihime were tucked firmly into their partners' sides.

"Yeah I'll be fine! If I can't make it home before the storm gets bad again I'll come back here Mei-san already told me I am more than welcome to say," He told his friends, turning to look back at the sweet and kind owner of the tavern. Mei-san gave a small smile and waved off the attention she was garnering. They shook their heads in slight disgust that the man was loved by everyone. Everyone!

"Well alright man, just make sure that you're care-" A rattling boom resounded from outside with an accompanying flash of tremendous lightning so strong it made the lights shutter off for a few seconds, effectively cutting Renji off. In that moment the door to the tavern was thrown open and a large figure filled the doorway illuminated with another flash of white lightning. A scream filled the establishment and Ichigo was staring stunned as the body lay on the floor, blood quickly pooling on the floor.

A few of the quicker to recover patrons rushed the figure as the lights flickered back on, Ichigo at the forefront and already giving directions calmly.

"Clean a long table and get me towels. A lot of towels. You three lift him on here," Ichigo began directing people. When the man was settled onto the table quickly he surveyed the damage. There were deep slash marks and gouges to the man's torso and shoulders. There was a severely deep slash across his thigh and he determined that was the most imminent threat at the moment. It seems the femoral artery was reached in the attack at was bleeding profusely. It was a miracle the very pale male is still alive and had enough strength to make it to the tavern.

"Renji give me your belt quick! Reiha press the towels into this gash, hard. Hurry!" Ichigo began moving quickly and efficiently. Reiha did as commanded quickly and began putting pressure on the bleeding gash as Renji quickly undid his leather belt and handed it to Ichigo.

Ichigo hurriedly wrapped the belt around the man's right leg just above the cut and made a tourniquet, tightly tying the belt. The orangette tried to think quickly what to do but he had nothing in the sense of his medical equipment and if he didn't suture the artery quickly the man would die. He'd probably even need a blood transfusion. Ichigo glanced at the towels in Reiha's hands and they were already soaked through with blood. This man was going to die.

"Get new towels and someone give me another belt!" Within seconds he was handed the requested items and he gently moved Reiha to the side. He replaced the soaked towels quickly, bunching as many clean ones that could fit underneath the belt. He requested a bottle of the strongest and purest whiskey, to the immense confusion to everyone there, and he told two men to grab the dying man off the table. With bottle of alcohol in hand and standing at the open door Ichigo asked the men to drape the heavy looking frame over his shoulders.

"Ichigo, where are you going?!" Rukia yelled at him over the increasing wind outside. The rain was now pouring down hard again though the thunder and lightning had yet to pick up again.

"I'm gonna save this man's life, don't worry! Make sure you go home right now, I don't want to have to treat you tomorrow!" the orangette called loudly over the noisy. Ichigo braced himself, he knew this was going to be tough on him, but he refused to give up and let the man die. He bent his knees before he opened out his wings wide behind him, bunching his muscles in preparation and with the next gust of wind the young man had them in the air.

Ichigo had never flown very long on his wings just because he felt the sensation as being a temptress but now he wished he strengthened his wing muscles a bit more. It was difficult just keeping the weight of both of them in the air and he was pushing himself extra hard to give them speed. He figured by himself he could make it to his house in ten minutes at a leisure pace but he didn't have that kind of time and the storm and threat of striking lightning was not helping in the least. It was a heart stopping few tense minutes.

Ichigo didn't know how he did it but when he crashed through the door of his shop the man was still alive, though considerable more pale with much shallower breathing and blood drenched towels. Ichigo swiftly knocked everything on his work table to the floor and dropped the man down. The harsh sounding slam of the man's back to the table made Ichigo flinch but didn't slow him down in his trek to start treating the man.

He quickly ran to get his suture kit, which came with him from Japan, from his utility shelf and grabbed two fire stones on the way. He tossed one of the magical items into the fire place, quickly opening the vent as a strong fire blazed to life. Ichigo dragged the table, man and all, over to the source of light and heat and quickly tore the man's soaking wet clothes off his body and brought many blankets and towels over to aid Ichigo and cover the man with once he'd finished treatment.

He pulled the cork off the whiskey bottle with his teeth and took a large swing, bringing his mouth to the man's and made him swallow. Coughing ensued and Ichigo took that as a good sigh. If he could cough he could hold onto life. After giving the man another large swig Ichigo poured the remaining liquid over all the man's wounds in a crude sterilization, saving about a quarter of the bottle for sanitizing his hands and the man's larger wound.

After cleaning his hands and heating the suture needle on the remaining fire stone Ichigo went about quickly removing the dirty towels and tied the second belt around the man's leg high up on the femoral artery to hopefully stall the bleeding even more. He quickly doused the needle in the whiskey and promptly poured the rest of the bottle into the long gash.

The blood was coming less quick and instead of a fast, steady stream it was more a slow, gurgling mess but it calmed Ichigo's hands at seeing the slower movement of blood. Though that could always mean the man has lost too much blood. Either way Ichigo went about closing the substantial nick in the artery; it wasn't severed clean through but it was pretty open compared to just a nick. After another few tense minutes Ichigo successful stitched the artery and the wound on the man's leg closed. The orangette breathed a bit easier but he didn't relax at all, the man was not out of danger yet.

Ichigo quickly went to grab a testing stone and a few other things from his utility shelf. With the testing stone he put a drop of the man's blood and the stone lit up an indigo color. Ichigo thanked all the stars in the sky that it was a match to his own and went about making a very crude blood transfusion system using a rubber hand pump, silicon tubes, a couple of needles and an alcohol cleaned closed top, metal funnel mounted onto a tall, wooden stand.

After another few minutes Ichigo's blood was moving as it should and was already giving the half dead man some color. Ichigo went on to close the other minor, in comparison, cuts and slashes on the man's body, very skillfully and creatively, as he needed to use one hand to manually pump the blood through the tube connected to Ichigo to the one in the man's arm. Ichigo used some of the cleaner towels to clean the man up and bandage him up nicely.

Ichigo decided to move the man off the bloody mess of a table and onto the comfortable couch he had in the shop for waiting clients, which was much closer to the warmth of the fire place. With a great deal of effort Ichigo moved the man and even finished cleaning him up before settling him down on the couch, he even managed to wrap blankets around the slow warming body. Ichigo sighed in relief as the man's breath was steady and his pulse was getting stronger by the moment thanking all his stars that he didn't have to try and restart the man's heart.

Ichigo hadn't noticed the still raging storm till this very moment where he was starting to feel the chill that came through his broken down door. The front entrance and well into the lobby was soaking wet and the wind kept ushering the water inside. Sighing Ichigo knew he couldn't do much about that at the moment, he'd only wished the wind would stop coming in for the man's sake. When Ichigo was starting to get lightheaded and groggy from fatigue he had to disconnect himself from the blood transfusion system he'd created. He finished pumping the remaining blood into the man slowly and steadily.

When the last drop passed into the man's body Ichigo removed the needle and put a bandage there just because he could. He could do nothing else for the man, he'd done everything he could and the rest would be up to the stranger. Though judging from his improved complexion, his raising body temperature, steady breathing and strong pulse, the man would be alright. Ichigo was so relieve. He took a seat in the couch across from the man and didn't even notice when his eyes closed, let alone when he fell asleep.

Nerida peeked into the house through the broken door way, having woken at the crash. She watched Ichigo hurry around and desperately trying to save the stranger's life. She felt obligated to watch until the end, not being able to help in any way. She smiled at her friend after a few hours of him moving nonstop, when he finally settles down and looked in her direction. She thought he'd see her at first, though in his exhaustion he'd missed the small faerie's presence in the corner of the doorway. His lamenting look and the chill that came over him indicated to her that the cold from the violent storm must not be good for his ailing patient; always well in tune to the orangette's emotions.

She graced the air with another smile as she watched Ichigo sit down and slowly fall asleep. She decided to grant her humanoid friend a gift for his kind and determined heart. Though she couldn't fix the door itself, she used her magik to usher the water out of his shop and out into the porch while placing an elemental protection spell on the shop, this kept the shop safe from anything to do with nature. The spell would last until dusk the next night and should help her friend out a bit and she hoped it was enough to at least keep them warm and dry. She blew a kiss in the orangette's direction and went back to her family's house nestled nicely in the garden to weather out the rest of the storm.

Sunlight shone through the broken down door and Ichigo began to stir in the morning light. The song of birds could be heard and the freshness that came only after rain was present. Ichigo wanted nothing more than to stay asleep but a nagging feeling was preventing him from sleeping peacefully, well that and the sunlight shining on him. With a huff the orangette moved from his current position and almost fell to the floor. His amber eyes shot open to see he was sitting on a couch.

He quickly realized what the nagging feeling was and shot his gaze over to the other couch to frantically look over his patient. His heart stuttered almost to a stop and he jumped violently, clutching the sides of the couch where he could reach. Looking back at Ichigo were brilliant cyan eyes but what had startled the man was the form still lying comfortably on the couch with its chin propped up on the arm. The now large panther barely fit on the three seater couch but watched Ichigo with what seemed like and amused expression on.

"I take it you're who helped me out last night?" the panther asked with a gravelly voice as it lifted his head. Ichigo nodded slowly still trying to calm his crazily beating heart, the orangette stood slowly while not taking his eyes off of the beast.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite. Thanks to you I'm alive right?" The creature asked, amusement clearly heard in his voice. Rolling his eyes Ichigo relaxed as he connected the dots; this man was a shape shifter.

"I guess you could say that," Ichigo answered now calm and surveyed the area of his clinic to see the enormous mess he'd made the night before. The door lay in pieces scattered across the floor while the hinges it used to hang on swung bent and out of shape. On top of that, his floor was covered in blood all various states of dryness; towels spewed in every which way while many of his supplies, which were once neatly arranged of his set of shelves, took up residents in the dips and spaces of his now stained wooden floors.

Ichigo sighed at the carnage and decided that picking up his supplies was the easiest option to deal with at the moment. As he moved to begin cleaning the place up it suddenly struck him that there was a surprising lack of a breeze. He turned back to the space his door used to hang and also took notice of another detail. There was a big lack of water which could have very well flooded his clinic and really should have with the raging storm the night before. It was then that he spotted his small faerie friend fluttering along the frame of the door shyly.

Ichigo smiled at the beautiful creature and walked over to her, extending his hand to give her a perch to stand on. She shimmering wings tucked behind her as she accepted the offered hand and stood on her delicate legs.

"Good morning Nerida," Ichigo greeted the fae.

"Good morning Ichigo," she returned his greeting and smile with a small tilt of her head and her tiny hands going to run through her long, for her size, hair.

"Is the reason my shop not a watery mess your doing?" Ichigo asked playfully, his finger poking her in the arm lightly. The faerie giggled behind her hand and stomped her foot lightly, returning his playful gesture.

"I figured I could help you a bit since I saw you were having a hard time last night. I hope the protection spell kept you a bit warmer and a lot dryer," She told him quietly.

Ichigo thanked her greatly and with much appreciation, telling her it was definitely a big help and most likely helped his patient and saved him the trouble of most likely have to replace all the floors.

"I'm glad I could help! How is that man doing?" she asked, trying to peep around the orangette to get a look.

At the large cyan eyes watching her she took a step back, obviously not expecting a panther to be on the couch and let alone to be awake and watching. Her wings fluttered behind her in a nervous behavior and Ichigo turned to look at the other figure. He gave Nerida a kind smile and told her that he'd bring her something later for her kindness, knowing the tiny creature was usually very shy and secretive in the presence of people, like most of her kind. She accepted the escape gracefully and left to tend to her daily chores.

"How are you feeling by the way? You caught me so off guard that I forgot to ask," Ichigo asked as he turned to face the man once again.

"I'm feeling a hell of a lot more alive now than I did last night, though I feel this pulling on me and I feel like there's something in my leg," The other said. Ichigo walked over to the other, dragging over one of his work stools, to hover over the large and imposing creature.

"Those are most likely the stitches. Could you shift back please? I'd like to take a look at your injuries," Ichigo said while actually taking the other's appearance into account. The bandages were strung tightly in some areas and loosely in others while they were blood stains on some of the patches. The panther's fur was a pure white, only interrupted with pitch black marking at the end of his paws and along his spine, a small tuff of the darkness hanging at the end of his long tail. Ichigo couldn't help but think this form was beautiful, powerful and graceful.

"What are stitches?" the other asked. Ichigo looked up to lock eyes with the striking cyan ones and within a second he was now staring into the face of an equally as striking man. He had smooth olive skin that stretched across high cheek bones, a sharp and masculine jaw line and a defined and straight nose. The most eye catching part of the man though had to be his long, bright, baby blue hair that fell behind his back in cascades and the shorter strand of his bangs falling sexily into his eyes.

All Ichigo could do was stare at the man, he hadn't had time to admire him last night, let alone even look at his face while he was trying to save his life. At the low chuckle he heard the orangette snapped out of his stupor with a bit of a surprise, wide amber eyes swinging back to look over the man. In a professional way!

"Stitches are loops of thread used to join the edges of a wound or surgical incision. I had to use plenty of them on you last night," Ichigo explained as he went to inspect the man's wounds.

To the orangette's surprise there were some wounds that were already closed and had no indication of anything marring the skin besides the still imbedded stitching. There were still a few wounds that seemed to be almost closed and others that were definitely making their way to being mended. Ichigo looked up at the other in question.

"Do you have healing abilities?" the young doctor asked.

"Only in my other form, I must have switched sometime in the night to heal faster," The man explained. Ichigo smiled in relief that his patient was definitely going to live and felt accomplished to have helped the man far enough along for his body to take action itself.

"I see, well I'm glad you're going to be okay. I'm going to take out the stitches except for the one on your leg. Your femoral artery was cut into and you were bleeding out quick, to be honest I'm not sure how you survived until I was able to close up the artery and give you a blood transfusion," Ichigo said, getting up to grab his only pair of surgical scissors which were hanging off the edge of the shelving where Ichigo had left them last night.

When Ichigo returned with the scissors he saw the quizzical look the man was giving him, the confusion on his face evident. Ichigo chuckled at the reaction mainly because the people of this world didn't know about all the technicalities that went on with the physical body. Everything in this realm could be fixed with some form of magik and his techniques, skills and knowledge were odd for many of the inhabitants here. He was just grateful they were more curious and awed by them instead of shunning and hunting him down for them.

"I'm not from Antazia. I come from a world called Earth were there are only humans and normal animals. There's no magik there so doctors use information and tools to help them treat people with injuries. A femoral artery is a major artery, or pathway, that supplies blood to your lower limbs and a blood transfusion is replenishing your blood supply with an outside source through the use of a system made out of some tools," Ichigo explained to the man as he went about efficiently removing the several dozen stitches that littered the man's skin.

"You aren't from Antazia? Really?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly disbelieving as he eyed the wings on Ichigo's back. Ichigo chuckled again at the man's reaction.

"Well I'm told that there haven't been any human Avians in Antazia for at least two hundred years, so there is that fact to prove that I'm not from here and there were plenty of eye witnesses to see me materialize from thin air without the use of magik," Ichigo told the man as he pulled the last of the stitches from the man; the doctor then went on to inspect the deep gash in his right thigh.

"Hm, well you said there are only humans on Earth so where the hell did the wings come from?" the suspicion seeped into the man's tone.

"You wanna know my measurement too while we're here?" Ichigo asked sassily. The man asked too many damn questions for Ichigo to not even knowing his name. Stopping abruptly Ichigo looked up at the man again.

"What is your name anyway?" The orangette questioned in disbelief that the question hadn't occurred to him before baffling him. With a raised baby blue brow the man extended his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, wanderer by trade and sexy by nature," Grimmjow said. Ichigo couldn't help the eye roll and laughter that came bubbling up at the man's confident response.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, doctor and herbologist," Ichigo responded, taking the man's hand. As the orangette went about retracting his hand from the other man's, the pressure of Grimmjow's grip increased and yanked Ichigo forward to be practically nose to nose with his savior.

"So doc, about those measurements you offered," the man said with a confident tone and a saucily look in his eyes. Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh of roll his eyes, his sentiments torn equally between the two options. In the end he settled with a disbelieving scoff and a roll of big amber orbs as he backed away from the other man a smirk pulling at his lips.

"For someone who was dying not even a few hours ago you're damn confident," Ichigo said as he stood and started cleaning up his clinic, seriously this time. The shelving and supplies didn't take very long to pick up and tidy since Ichigo made sure to keep everything neat.

"I'm alive, that's a good reason to be confident don't ya think?" Grimmjow asked as he began maneuvering his body.

"You still aren't ready to get up. I'd actually prefer if you shift back into your other form so you can heal that artery properly. You said you could feel something in your leg? Those are most likely the sutures, people normally don't feel them but it may have something to do with you being a shifter and being more in tune to your body. You'll probably feel the stitches inside your leg for up to a few weeks until your body absorbs them but there should be any issues if your other form has healing abilities," Ichigo informed his patient that looked like he was going to argue with the taking it easy part of his small speech.

"I'll even be a good host and provide you food and clothes while you tell me about how you ended up in that bad a bind," Ichigo swiftly cut the other off. The orangette stared the other down while cocking his hip; the doctor in him would not let him back down.

"It's too early for this doc," the man groaned while stretching out like a lazy cat. Ichigo rolled his eyes again but waited until the other man complied with shifting into his other form. If the orangette could send the man off with a clean bill of health by lunch time because of his healing abilities it would soothe all his usual worries for his patients.

Satisfied that the other was going to stay in his beast form Ichigo went about picking up the still soaked with blood towel and piling them outside on the parch to wring out later. There was no way to get the deep red color to come out of them but they'd come in very handy to scrub the floors of his clinic later today.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or are you too embarrassed?" Ichigo asked as he could feel the man's eyes boring holes into his back. The orangette looked over his shoulder at the man from the doorway where he was pushing the bloodied work table to the front of his shop to clean later as well.

"Nosey ain't ya? Fine I'll tell you," the bluenette huffed as his tail flicked a bit wildly. Ichigo could obviously tell this man was an immensely proud person and wasn't too happy with having been so vulnerable.

"I was making my way to town on horseback through the woods," the man said.

"Wait, the south woods? Those were the closest to where we were last night," Ichigo stopped for a moment while he gained conformation.

"Yeah those, I know there are monsters lurking there but none of them really worried me too much. I was just peachy till damn storm started. First it was fine but my horse got spooked and while I was trying to calm her down I spotted the fuckin while dresses," the bluenette continued his tale and suddenly the injuries made complete sense.

"Baobhan sith," Ichigo said without question.

"Bitches got pissed when they're singing and shitty seduction tactics didn't work. They waited till the thunder and lightning scared the horse enough to buck me off and run away before coming at me all at once, there had to be more than twenty of 'em. I was just lucky I was close to the edge of town since they don't leave the forest. I don't know how I ended up here with you but thank you for saving my life. Sounds like I'd be giving the ghouls a tasty treat by now if you hadn't helped me," Grimmjow said in an oddly humble moment in his life, though it's not like Ichigo would know that.

"It was no problem, I couldn't just let you die when I knew I could save you," Ichigo told him with a kind smile still moving the broom in his hand as he collected the pieces of what used to be his door.

It was then that Ichigo heard footsteps moving quickly outside his shop and not a few seconds late could he hear the arguing which was a tell tale sign that it was his friends that were hurrying up the street to his shop. It surprised the orangette that his friends were awake so early; though the sun was shining already it couldn't be later than 7 in the morning. The only early risers were Ikkaku and Reiha but mainly because they trained their bodies first thing to keep in shape.

It wasn't seconds later that Ichigo could see the group in the entry way. Ichigo chuckled as they all stopped in their hurried state to greet the faeries that lived in the garden before consuming the steps to the doorway in seconds.

"Ichi! Are you okay?"

"How did everything turn out?"

"How's that man?"

"Did he die?"

"It's a fuckin mess in here!"

All their comments mixed together enough that the orangette couldn't tell who asked what question, though Ichigo got the gist of what they wanted to say. He counted all his friends among the group, and he smiled as he knew they all worried for him.

"Yes I'm fine, though I'm a bit sore from smashing through my door. He didn't die and he's doing just fine. And fuck you, what'd you think, it was gonna look like roses in here after just saving someone's life?" Ichigo managed to sum up his answers as he gestured to the beast lying on his couch watching the whole encounter.

The group turned from facing Ichigo to look in the direction of the couch where Ichigo indicated. A few brows were raised at the fact that there was an alert panther watching them from the couch rather than a half dead, unconscious man but besides that there was a collective sigh of relief.

Chad quickly made a farewell once he knew everything was okay since he had to be at work early but Orihime decided to stay and find out what happened to maybe rely to the other later on. Reiha was quick to speak, never one to be left out much like her older brother.

"Thank the stars; we thought for sure you were going to die!" Reiha was the first to speak to the other.

"I thought he was already dead by the time Ichi took off with him," Renji said as the siblings moved to sit across from the man, Renji towing Rukia behind him to sit.

"Ya didn't have to write me off so soon," Grimmjow told them with a bit of amusement and teasing in his voice.

"You didn't see how shitty you looked last night. There was blood everywhere!" The red headed man said, his small wife promptly punching him hard in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he whined as he soothed his already sore arm. For being such a small and pregnant woman who happened to be completely human Rukia could pack a serious fucking punch.

"You don't tell a man that was dying that he looked shitty while he was in trouble! What the hell is wrong with you?" the woman retorted. Grimmjow couldn't help but be completely amused by the fact that this huge man was basically cowering in front of this tiny woman.

"Little miss sass is right, I never look shitty~ you should probably get Ichi to check your eyes," the panther told them with a carefree and joking tone.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, thank you very much," Rukia told the other. Grimmjow's brow rose slightly at the sass Rukia gave him and the mention of her name.

"Kuchiki? You must be the little sister Byakuya is always gloating about. Makes sense he can't stop yapping about how he's gonna be an uncle soon. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," the other introduced. Rukia's surprised looked melted away once he gave her his name and they all bowed their heads a bit in a polite greeting. Ichigo was left at a loss but shrugged off the event with the knowledge that it was probably something to do with Antazia's natural order. Introductions were given as well as titles to go along with everyone's species and profession, another oddity that Ichigo shrugged off. There were still plenty of things Ichigo doesn't know about even having lived in Antazia for five years and there was still much he had to learn.

"So how did you end up in a state like that Jaegerjaquez-sama? I heard you were a high class swordsman, is that just a lie?" Reiha asked curiously, though it may have come off a bit rude. Grimmjow just chuckled; he could feel the curiosity and youth rolling off her in waves and just went about answering her question.

"The Baobhan sith from the forest attacked me, them underhanded whores. I dropped my sword sometime throughout the fight and I was seriously injured pretty damn fast and didn't have the energy to shift or use any magik, not even to conjure up my blade again. In any case I was saved," the panther told the gathered as he swung his gaze over to look at the still cleaning orangette.

Everyone turned their gazes to Ichigo again and with the feeling of being watched he looked up. His wings shifted behind him in a fluttering motion and he narrowed his big amber orbs.

"How bout yall get off your asses and help me instead of just watching me. Except for Grimmjow and Rukia, you're prohibited from getting up," Ichigo told the two sternly. Grimmjow just found the orangette all around amusing and complied with the directive to be able to watch the other for longer. Rukia on the other hand huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her, mumbling out curses at her pushy and bossy friend. With the help of his friends the clinic was cleaned in no time as all, the stains coming out of the wooden floor with a bit of help from Nerida and Grimmjow using their magik to rehydrate the blood and usher it out of the shop much like what the fae did last with the rain water.

Ichigo was a bit miffed that his patient used his energy to bother with something like cleaning his floors but in all he was content that his shop was clean and his patient was alive and acting as if nothing happened. Though Ichigo himself felt a bit lightheaded and sluggish he went upstairs, inviting all his guests up with him to make food and clean himself up a bit.

He made tea and started with a meal that he left in Reiha, Rukia and Yumichika's care after he was pushed out of the kitchen and was told to clean up since he was still a mess from last night. As Ichigo was in the shower he noticed he was feeling a bit dizzy and coupled with his increasing lightheadedness, he also had a headache that was increasing in strength. His breathing was coming a bit quicker than normal and he was slightly clammy. He quickly pieced the symptoms together and realized he'd most likely given Grimmjow a bit too much of his blood last night. There was no real way to measure how much he'd given the man since everything here was solved using magik and in his rush to save the man last night he didn't take himself into account.

The orangette finished up his shower and dressed himself with no rush, making sure not to hurt himself in his state off balanced state. He needed to get some water and food in him and take things easy for the next few days as he was starting to feel a bit tired already. After he was dressed he went in search for clothes that Grimmjow could wear. The orangette kept clothes in all sizes in case anything happened in the clinic for good reasons; you could never be too prepared. After the orangette found clothe he thought would be the large man he returned to his kitchen/living room area to find the food ready and everyone serving themselves. He handed off the clothes to the beast explaining that he thought they would fit and to hurry so they could begin eating.

After a comfortable hour of eating, talking and cleaning dishes the group was back downstairs to help Ichigo with his door situation.

"Ichigo the fuck happened to the door anyway?" Renji asked as he looked at the pile of wood that Ichigo stacked up for fire wood. No sense in wasting the perfectly good burning wood.

"Well it's not like I had time for a delicate landing and time to fish my keys out Ren, I was in the middle of an emergency," the orangette replied sassily. Though he wasn't feeling his best Ichigo could damn well put back what was given to him.

"I'll pay for a new door, it's my fault it ended up like that in the first place," Grimmjow offered.

"Don't worry about it, you have to focus on getting better," Ichigo told the blue haired man. Grimmjow gave the doctor an 'are you stupid?' face and indicated to his body.

"Do I look like I'm not in top shape? My other form has a damn fast regenerative power, I'm all better now. Stop worrying so much Strawberry," Grimmjow told the other and relished in the withering glare the other gave him.

"How the other meaning of my name made it to this damn world I'll never fuckin' know," Ichigo growled out to himself. Grimmjow was left cackling as he handed Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika a small bag of coins and told them it was for the door and anything else needed to install it. The three men left, taking the excuse to get away from the fuming orangette and gleeful women. Rukia, Reiha and Orihime were giddy as the two remaining men bickered back and forth, the new dynamic of friendship hilarious to watch.

"Ichigo-kun! Ichigo-kun!" the yelling of Ichigo's name stopped everyone in the shop in an instant. Ichigo hurried to his entry way to see Feigh running up the street toward his shop in a panic. All the shop owners that were readying their shops for the beginning of the day all peeped outside to see what that yelling was about.

"Feigh-san, what's the matter?" Ichigo asked urgently as he grabbed the woman who stopped in his arms.

"It's Annie! She's had a horrid fever since the wee hours and she's getting worse. She was playing out in the storm without permission last night, when I brought her inside she was soaked to the bone and her temperature skyrocketed. I have no idea what to do!" the distressed mother rambled on quickly, barely breathing throughout her words.

"Alright Feigh-san, just take a calm breath. How long has she had a fever for?" Ichigo asked as he ushered the woman to take a seat on the stool he kept on his porch. Rukia gave the woman a small rag to wipe away the sweat that accumulated on her brow, most likely from the nerves and run from her house.

"A couple of hours, my husband is on his way with her on the horse. I came as he was readying the horse to make sure you were awake. What am I going to do Ichigo-kun?" the woman asked almost in tears.

"Alright, since he is already on the way with her how about we head inside and get you some tea? Rukia?" Ichigo looked at the small woman for help as he handed the distressed mother off to his three friends to be soothed while he readied a few things. He gave Rukia a sprig from an herb to use to make tea in order to help Feigh to calm down a bit before he went about grabbing a few other herbs and putting them into a bowl for grinding.

Grimmjow quickly took a seat in the corner of the room to watch instead of being in the way or having to deal with the crazy woman. He watched as Ichigo was grabbing glass jars and tiny viles of liquid and placing them on the table where no more than three hours earlier was soaked in his blood. It was then that he heard the pounding of hooves against the hard dirt road. He went outside and saw a man and a small girl bundled in his lap, walking up to the pair he grabbed the reins of the horse and told the man that Ichigo was waiting for him and that he'd tie the horse for him. Gratefully the man thanked Grimmjow and carefully slid from the saddle with his daughter and climbed the stairs to disappear into the clinic.

Grimmjow made a quick scan around him and found a horse hitching post off the side of the clinic under some shade and a bit of a grazing patch and a water trough near for the animals. The bluenette went about tying the horse up and giving it some friendly attention before leaving the animal to its own devices. When he was heading back for the entrance was when he spotted the small fluttering wings disappearing and appearing between the beautiful foliage of the garden.

Heading over to the bushes the man stopped a few feet away and waited to be acknowledged by the fae which were fluttering about and fussing with the foliage. Soon enough a few of the fae's attention were grabbed and Nerida mustered up the courage to see what the man wanted.

"Hello," Grimmjow greeted the small faerie much more politely than the man ever was. Faerie were a tricky bunch to deal with and he wanted to make a good impression with this particular group of fae.

"Hello," the beautiful fae responded with a quiet voice. Grimmjow offered out his hand in the same manner he'd seen Ichigo do and left the invitation for the other to accept or reject on her own accord. After a few moments she decided to hesitantly accept the offer and perched herself at the tips of the man's fingers.

"I'm Grimmjow, I don't think we were properly introduced," the blue haired man told her. She nodded, taking his name into account and returned the favor.

"I'm Nerida," she answered shortly.

"Well Nerida, I must say thank you for what you did last night. Though, I must say I think you did it much more for Ichigo's sake than my own, but that doesn't matter to me. It was still a lot of help," he told her with as much sincerity and gratefulness in his tone as possible.

"It was no problem," she answered shyly, a slight blush coming across her pale green skin.

"I would like to present you and the rest of the fae living here with a gift but as you know I don't have much on me so I'll give you this instead of something valuable," he told the fae, lifting his hand slightly to indicate that he needed the use of it back.

He grabbed the ends of his long blue hair and grabbed a long section from the underside of his long mane of hair and clipped the length towards the very top. With a section of leather he had specifically for tying his hair, he wrapped the thin section of long hair and gave it to the faerie.

"It's not for a proposal but you won't find another head of hair the color of mine. This is a rarity that I am giving to your community in hopes that we can be friendly and hopefully this is enough thanks for your help," Grimmjow told the fae.

She held the hair in her small hands that were barely big enough to wrap around the section of thin leather and inspected the locks. She knew the significance of long hair for the other species of this world and knew that by the man giving them a lock of his hair that he was showing great respect and a special trust. She looked back up at the other and smiled widely at him. She couldn't help but like this man, not only for his respect but at his actions. She determined that he was very worthy of being around Ichigo.

"Thank you. I hope to have a favorable relation from now on," Nerida told the other and fluttered back to her dwelling. Immediately she was surrounded by others of her kind as they all inspected the locks of hair.

Grimmjow smirked at their antics before heading back up the stairs and inside just in time to watch Ichigo trip and tumble into his shelves. The orangette was grabbing onto his head with one hand and steadying himself with the other on the still rattling shelves.

"Ichi! Are you okay?" Reiha asked the other as she went to stand. She was sitting with Annie's head on her lap as Rukia was still sitting with Feigh and Orihime was stroking Melard-san's back in an attempt to ease his worrying.

"Just stay there, I'm not feeling too good but I'm fine. I'm going to give her this and it should break the fever within the hour. I'm going to make you a mixture that I want you to give her every four hours for the rest of today; that should kill whatever is making her feverish. If she's still like this tomorrow I want you to bring her back and we'll go from there, but I don't think that will happen," Ichigo told the couple as he made his way over to kneel in front of Reiha and Annie.

The orangette mixed the herbs into a small cup of tea and had Reiha give it to the sick girl. Feigh and Melard seemed much calmer after hearing that Ichigo was giving the girl some medicine and were able to breathe easier. The young doctor smiled and stood up on wobbly knees to make his way over to his grinding wheel and herbs. It was at this point that Grimmjow made his presence known by reaching the wheel first and blocking Ichigo's access to it.

"Grinding on this wheel is rough, right? Sit there and tell me what to do, 'cuz you ain't lookin' so hot," Grimmjow told the other with a wide grin.

Ichigo flipped him the bird but did as instructed to take things a bit easier. Grimmjow was right in the fact that standing in front of the wheel and grinding the herds into a fine powder did take a lot of energy. It was about fifteen minutes later that another set of pounding hooves was heard stopping just outside of Ichigo's shop above all the hustle and bustle in the plaza just outside.

"I demand that Ichigo Kurosaki come outside this instant!" a loud voice yelled from outside the shop.

Ichigo sighed as he could already guess what this was about. He quickly made sure Annie was alright, her fever already having dropped considerably and she was sleeping soundly before he made his way outside.

"Who are you to be demanding things from me?" Ichigo asked smartly to the man standing in the hard dirt street just in front of his clinic.

"I am Theseus, duke of Athens, I have come from a long way off to challenge you to a duel," the man declared, making a large spectacle drawing eyes in from across the plaza. Shop keepers and towns people all stopping and some beginning to shout.

"Can't you people leave poor Ichi-kun alone for a day?" one woman called along with plenty of other cries for the man to leave. Ichigo appreciated the calls but couldn't help but think that they too had challenged him at one point.

"Well Theseus, I'd love to kick your ass but right now I'm kind of in the middle of something important and I'm not feeling my best today so I'll have to decline," Ichigo told the man as kindly as he could. Obviously Theseus did not take kindly to the rejection and started throwing a fit.

"Well if you're to reject me I would like to take the lot of your hair!" the man called and Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the man's attitude.

In Antazia if someone were to completely reject someone's proposal without a duel the rejected party has a right to ask for the other's hair as a sign of rejection, this was another meaning hair held in this world. Usually challengers accept rejections gracefully or they take a no for today and wait for the next time to ask for a duel and hope for a favorable answer. This man was just being petty in asking for Ichigo's hair.

"I'll be happy to accept your stupid ass challenge at a different time, but like I said I'm busy right now," Ichigo told the man with a bit of venom in his tone, his wings flaring out behind him in agitation.

"I will accept either a duel or your hair, nothing else. I have traveled a long while to reach this dump of a town and will not stand for this insolent attitude any longer," the man bitched. Ichigo bared his teeth in agitation at the man; he hated these types the worst and this guy seemed to take the cake. At this point all of the people who were gathered in the plaza were shouting for the man to leave as the man heeded none of their insults. He stared only at Ichigo, still questioning the orangette's pride.

"Fine fucker," Ichigo practically growled and stormed back inside to retrieve his twin swords. All the occupants of his shop looked worriedly at Ichigo as he scooped up his swords. Just the weight of the blades threw the other off balance but he steeled himself.

"Sorry Feigh-san, Melard-san but I have to take care of this," the orangette told the couple while walking back outside, everyone but Feigh in tow to watch. They mostly believed in Ichigo but today the other seemed off and not very well, so no one knew how he'd fare.

"Are you prepared?" the asshole asked with a smirk.

"No, I feel like shit and I left a sick little girl inside to take care of your stupid ass. I'm not prepared but let's hurry this up," Ichigo said.

"I do not want you to be using that as an excuse for your loss here," Theseus told Ichigo and the orangette couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Ichigo, let me take this little bitch on for you," Grimmjow said with a gleeful tone to his voice. The bluenette seemed eager for the fight and seemed to be as good as new.

"Fight for me? Uhh," Ichigo hesitated as Grimmjow walked to stand next to him, his hand already glowing with a magikal power. Suddenly a beautiful pure white bladed katana appeared in the other's hand, the hilt wrappings an elegant pale blue that visually almost shone vibrantly against the stark white of the rest of the sword. Ichigo had never been in the situation of someone offering their help so he was unsure of what to do. It would take a burden off the orangette seeing as he was not faring well today and despite what he wanted he didn't know how well he could fight today.

"What, you want this guy to fuck you Ichi?" the bluenette asked incredulously and almost innocently, his head tilting to the side, his long blue hair sliding off one shoulder.

"No! Over my dead fuckin body he will," Ichigo exclaimed immediately.

"No one asked me if this was okay!"Theseus complained though no one was paying attention to the man.

"Then there's no problem right? I'll be done quick, just go stand over there," the confident man directed and Ichigo rolled his eyes as he moved over to the doorway where the rest of the occupants of his clinic stood. There was a few lamenting cries heard over by the crowd in the plaza but Ichigo just brushed them away.

"I'm counting on you!" Ichigo told the other suddenly nervous of putting his fate in the hands of a man he'd only met, officially, this morning. The fight commenced and Ichigo seemed confident after watching for a few seconds that Grimmjow would come out triumphant.

"Ichi are you sure that's okay?" Rukia asked as she watched her friend in worry. The small raven hair woman was nervous for her friend and slightly in shock that he would agree to someone stepping in on a challenge.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked her as he pulled his eyes away from the fight to watch the woman fidget with her shoulder length hair. In that moment Renji came up the stairs in a huff having heard the tail end of the conversation before the fighting started.

"Seriously I wasn't gone an hour and all this shit happens?" Renji exclaimed as he put down the bag of supplies he'd had with him, Ikkaku and Yumi in sight off to the side with a new door and more materials.

"What are you talking about? This happens to me on a daily basis. Why are you so mad?" Ichigo asked the red head in confusion.

"Ichi, getting someone to fight in your place means that you'll belong to them if they win," Reiha explained to the orangette.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Ichigo asked incredulously. With the resounding nodding Ichigo quickly swung his gaze back to where the fight was happening, though what he found was a widely smirking Grimmjow climbing the stairs as he sheathed his sword.

"Well Ichigo, I guess with that you're mine," Grimmjow said. The orangette couldn't believe what he was hearing and with everything else that had already happened to the other, his body just couldn't take it. His knees buckled beneath him and he happened to grab onto Reiha before hitting the floor.

"Ichi!" the crowd of friends called as the orangette sat on the floor in disbelief.

"I have to take care of Annie," Ichigo mumbled to himself and with the help of Orihime and Reiha he was situated back inside.

Grimmjow shrugged and went back to the grinding wheel and finished up what he was doing like Ichigo had instructed him, placing equal portions of the mixture into bags. Everyone else was left stunned that Ichigo was now taken and the man to have done it was as cunning as he was. It was a dirty move to swoop in on a man's weakness when he was already down and others were mad that they hadn't thought of the tactic themselves.

It was later that night that Ichigo finally addressed the fact that he was now tied to someone else in this world.

"Fuck you! I am not leaving my clinic and house to go with some bum that doesn't have a job to who knows where that I happened to meet today!" Ichigo yelled at the stubborn man. Grimmjow had suggested, more like fucking commanded, that Ichigo go to live with him.

"Screw you Strawberry, I have a house!" The bluenette retorted indignantly.

"And I have a fuckin job too," he added in a huff as an afterthought.

Ichigo watched the man stand in the corner from across the room where they were arguing. The bluenette had to retreat to his current position when Ichigo blew up, his wings flaring wide in agitation and Grimmjow, in an effort not to get hit, moved away from the other. The bluenette loved a feisty partner and by the looks of it Ichigo was just that. It would be a challenge to subdue the other a bit, enough to be manageable, but the shifter loved a challenge.

"Oh really and what's that, to feed the night stalkers? If so you were doing a pretty good job at it," Ichigo raved angrily at the other man.

Grimmjow audibly growled and Ichigo snarled his lips in irritation but refrained from adding any other comments. Though Ichigo was confident he could kick the other's ass, Grimmjow was an imposing figure and Ichigo didn't know the other man well.

"If you have to fuckin' know I'm the guardian of this part of Antazia known as Hollow Cat's Grove, I have been for the past century. I was coming to check why the fuck so many people have been getting killed because those shitty ass villagers wouldn't leave me the fuck alone," Grimmjow started on a rant now off the topic Ichigo and he had been discussing.

"Either way, I'm not fucking leaving my home," Ichigo cut the man off from the soap box tangent he'd ventured on. Sharp blue eyes swung back to Ichigo's figure to lock gazes with his, now, other half. The orangette's breath caught at the intensity of those orbs and made his heart stutter; Ichigo shook off feeling in his stomach and stood his ground.

"Why the fuck not? You can still fly here every day if you absolutely feel the fucking need to, damn. I don't see the issue," Grimmjow grumbled the last bit like a petulant child and Ichigo couldn't help but find it amusing despite wanting to stay angry, though he didn't give any outwardly indication that his mood was changing.

Grimmjow had a point when he said Ichigo could come to the clinic every day if Grimmjow's home was nearby but it was just the principle of the matter that bothered Ichigo. The avian felt cheated and bamboozled by this man's supposed kindness, though if he had to be honest he'd much rather prefer Grimmjow to all the rest of the people who'd challenged him in the past, and that was saying something at just the sheer number of the people who'd challenge the skilled avian. Grimmjow was the first that had a spark, that was amusing, that was strangely funny, but he most definitely was the biggest, most overwhelmingly, disgustingly overconfident ass he'd ever met as well. He was also a deceivingly cunning bastard.

"Because I worked hard to buy this place and just because you played a dirty trick on me doesn't mean that I'm going to bow to your wants. I am my own master to decide what I want to do. Plus I don't even know you," Ichigo answered the question logically now that he'd calmed a bit in the face of finding some of Grimmjow's mannerisms amusing and strangely cute, though he'd never admit it even to himself.

"Well you're my other half now. You're mine, and I am yours so suck it up buttercup. You agreed for me to take your place, it wasn't a trick it's common knowledge. How was I supposed to know you didn't know what it meant? Plus if you woulda fought you'd be tied to the back of that bastard's horse, walking back to the edge of wherever the fuck shit hole he lives in. There will be plenty of time to get to know each other, Avians were known to live for at least a few centuries, how they died out is a fuckin mystery to me," Grimmjow huffed as he moved back to the stool he'd previously been sitting in before Ichigo began trying to knock him out with those wings of his. Ichigo pouted knowing Grimmjow was probably right, though didn't want to admit it.

The two had been at this conversation for at least an hour and they both grew weary of it. Grimmjow just wanted the other to agree and Ichigo wanted the stubborn ass to leave him alone.

"I'll go live with you but I will not give up working here and that is final," Ichigo consented with a sigh but with finality in his voice knowing Grimmjow would want to argue the point of him working; the bluenette seemed like the type to bitch and moan about it. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in consideration, knowing that this may be his only chance at convincing Ichigo to go with him.

"Fine, we can leave tomorrow evening after you finish with what you have to finish. My house is only a few hours by horse from here so you'll be able to come and go as you please," Grimmjow told the other.

"Now let's go to sleep, I'm fuckin beat," the oversized cat yawned as he stretched his arms above his head, standing and moving toward the door to Ichigo's room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo asked as he stopped the other just in the doorway of his bedroom.

"To sleep?" the other questioned in confusion. Ichigo looked up at the taller man as though he'd grown a second head. A fine blue brow rose as he pushed into Ichigo's personal space, their noses barely touching as a grin crept onto his lips o stretch across sharp and slightly longer than human canines.

"You didn't think I'd sleep on your couch did you?" Grimmjow asked playfully. At Ichigo's blank stare and utter silence Grimmjow knew his answer.

"I told you we'd be getting to know each other very well. You've utterly captured me and I'm not letting you go so get your pretty ass in bed," Grimmjow told the other as they still held their gaze. Ichigo huffed at the other and turned around to walk into his bedroom. In an instant he was whirled around and lips were locking onto his skillfully.

Shocked, Ichigo didn't move for a few seconds before his mind was wiped from any thought of rejection and slowly fell into a slow burning lip lock with his now husband. He felt a fluttering in his stomach and his heart beat couldn't find its normal rhythm to dance in time to, his breath was short and his mind hazy. Ichigo was pressed close to Grimmjow's own body, heat enveloping the avian and the grip around his waist and on his hip left him feeling secure. The orangette had just placed a hand on the man's bicep and the other at the base of his neck when Grimmjow slowly pulled away from the embrace and hovered millimeters before Ichigo's lips.

The orangette dazedly opened his eyes to look at the other. A small smirk graced Grimmjow's lips as he watched his smaller husband recover enough sense to look at him with coherence.

"Sleep?" Grimmjow asked the other before pulling away and making his way over to the bed, already having showered for the night, feeling Ichigo's eyes burn into his back. As much as the shifter wanted to make Ichigo his right then and there, he'd much rather wait for Ichigo to burn with need for him. He loved the chase but he also loved being chased and his mischievous side always got the better of him and he could tell Ichigo at least desired him.

It was a bit of a task to situate himself and Ichigo in the bed mainly because he loved to cuddle and the other wasn't having any of it but he finally managed to get the orangette to stop struggling when he'd gotten into a a rather comfortable position settled laying on Grimmjow's front, both wings relaxed and under no threat of being crushed or twisted in a painful accident. Grimmjow waited until he felt Ichigo's breathing slow and his body relaxing completely in the bluenette's embrace before closing his own eyes to sleep.

Ichigo spent the whole duration of the next day thinking and making a system to make the pickup of medicine easier for his clients in case Ichigo were not there to supply them. It was a bit complicated and if it were not for the help of Nerida offering to keep an eye on the magikal system and maintain it, and Grimmjow's help casting the magic, it would not have been possible. He griped all day about being the only medic in the town and needing to be there for emergencies gladly pointing out Grimmjow's own situation to enunciate his point.

Grimmjow told the orangette he'd send out a skilled medic he knew to come to the village so Ichigo wouldn't worry so much. He spent the day antagonizing and teasing his bustling husband to his great and utter amusement. The other had a quick temper and Grimmjow just couldn't help but light it, the orangette was feisty, quick witted and his tongue sharp as daggers, it was all great fun to Grimmjow as usually no one every spoke to him period and when they did it was all too formal. It was all new to Grimmjow to have someone to argue to besides his siblings but it was fantastic in the man's opinion. His husband was unique and breathtakingly gorgeous and all his.

"Why the fuck did your personality change so damn much from yesterday? I think I liked that Grimmjow better," Ichigo huffed out in agitation. Grimmjow couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips as he watched the orangette pack some things he felt he couldn't leave behind.

"I was being considerate, you had just saved my life and I was unfortunately raised to the point where I can fake manners pretty damn well if I do say so myself," the bluenette boasted, his chest puffing a bit in pride. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the other and told him to hurry up as he walked outside and locked the newly replaced door of his clinic, telling Nerida he'd see her tomorrow morning and walking to the street's edge, still not happy with the arrangement.

Grimmjow nodded at Nerida and told her he'd take very good care of Ichigo and to entrust the other to him. Nerida believed the other when he said he would protect Ichigo as she knew he was sincere when he'd approached her and her kind in extending a hand of friendship and she now knew the reason why the infamous guardian of the Hollow would do such a thing.

The two were on their way to buy two new horses, Grimmjow insisting that it wasn't a big deal, to make the short trip to Grimmjow's place, the two bickering all the way. When the gates of his home were in view Grimmjow couldn't describe how relieved he was to be back home. He'd always had conflicting emotions about staying put in his comfortable home and feeling that his home became a cage and wanting to wander about his whole territory. At the moment though, he was happy to be back.

He led his horse through the gates and up the cobbled path to dismount in front of the steps that led up to his huge double wooden doors. Just then one of the doors opened and Yylfordt walked through and down the steps, grabbing a hold of the reins to his horse.

"Grimmjow-sama, I'm glad to see you home well master. Who is your guest?" the blonde asked respectfully as he motioned out for Cirucci to take the other horse from a gawking Ichigo.

"This is my husband. Inform the rest of the staff and make sure this doesn't get back to Nnoitra, the bastard will come barging in here to try and steal Ichigo from me," the bluenette ordered.

"You said you lived in a house, not a castle!" Ichigo exclaimed as he took in the sight of the huge structure. The place was all tall towers, windows and sloping dips made entirely out of beautiful stone and was entirely too big for just one person. The setting sun behind the building made it all the more impressionable and Ichigo was at a loss for words.

"Castle? Not even, this is my home," Grimmjow stated as he walked Ichigo inside.

"That's not what I meant," Ichigo told the other before the interior of the house had his jaw on the floor as well.

"The royal castle is in the imperial capital, you haven't seen it? I'm only the sixth prince so my house is like this, you better get used to it," Grimmjow told the other as though the place wasn't up to Ichigo's standards and the other had to settle for this. How wrong the other was, this was the most incredible building Ichigo had been inside of in both worlds he'd lived In and couldn't imagine being able to get accustomed to this grandeur.

"Wait, prince?" Ichigo asked incredulously as he walked faster to catch up with Grimmjow who'd gone up the stairs and down a long hallway.

"That's right," was the only response Ichigo got on the matter from the other man. Great now not only was Ichigo married to this man, that he'd only just met, who could shift into a guardian beast but now on top of it he was also a prince of this world. Ichigo sighed at the ridiculousness of this whole situation. He knew that once he'd been claimed by another there was no way of going back; you were bound to that person body and soul to that person.

"Are you sure that's not going to cause problems for you? You know being married to me since you're a prince and all," Ichigo asked the other quietly as Grimmjow came to a stop in front of another pair of wide double doors. The bluenette turned to face Ichigo who was standing pretty close since the other stopped so abruptly.

Grimmjow slowly closed the gap and Ichigo didn't move even when the other was almost pressed against him. Ichigo's heart beat picked up pace and his breathing turned slightly short as the taller man watched him with intense blue eyes. He'd be lying if he said Grimmjow didn't affect him and it scared him how quickly he was coming to like the asshole.

Grimmjow captured Ichigo's lips for a brief moment, slow and passionate but all together too short. Ichigo was left wanting more but mentally berated himself.

"I'm not gonna force you to accept all this right away but it's not a problem and I'll get rid of whoever thinks it is," Grimmjow told him with a serious tone and a low voice. All Ichigo could do was nod even though he didn't want Grimmjow hurting others. After another few painstaking seconds Grimmjow pulled away and turned back around, opening the doors to reveal a grand bedroom fit for the master of the house.

"This is your room now. You can go anywhere you want within the grounds but I want you to be careful about going to your town," Grimmjow told the other.

"The shower is that door right there and we will get some more clothes for you tomorrow from the big city in the south. Get cleaned up and Yylfordt will come let you know when dinner is ready," Grimmjow told the other turning to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked, suddenly overwhelmed at being left in this huge, unknown place by himself.

"I have some work to take care of before dinner," and with that the other left Ichigo to his own devices.

The orangette decided it was a good idea to clean up and take a shower. Walking into the bathroom he didn't even have the energy left to gawk at the enormous bathroom but the claw footed bathtub that was centered off the side of the tall glass walled shower stall, caught his attention. He began filling the very large tub with hot water as he washed himself in the shower stall which he left smelling of mint and lavender. He settled into the full bathtub, his wings tucked behind him neatly as to not hurt himself and he relaxed as he rested his temple on the edge of the tub.

He normal-ish life had been turned upside down for a second time after coming to Antazia and Ichigo didn't appreciate that both times it happened, it happened so quickly. It was in moments like this that he was glad that it was just himself he had to worry about ever since the accident happened back in Japan. He was left with no family after his father and sisters died in a car crash when he was just sixteen, his mother having already passed by that point from an illness. It was because of those two things that Ichigo decided to become an ER doctor and surgeon, thankful that he could save other's lives even if he didn't have the opportunity to save his family's.

Though he was able to save Grimmjow's life and he was now family, though it wasn't exactly how Ichigo had planned. The orangette had been preparing himself for this situation, he knew that it was just a matter of time that he lost to some powerful being in this world but he wasn't happy that it happened without a fight on his part. He wasn't upset that he was now bound to Grimmjow, if truth be told he was happy to have someone like the bluenette to be married to. Just the little bit that he'd known the man was enough to know that he was a good man and Ichigo had learned to roll with what life gave to you.

After relaxing in the hot water for a while Ichigo heard someone knock on the door to his room calling him for dinner. Drying off and changing clothes quickly Ichigo followed the servant to the dining hall which was just as impressive as the rest of the house. Grimmjow didn't show for dinner and Ichigo thought that he wouldn't see the man anymore today and was now starting to wonder if he was going to be treated like an object by the other man. The orangette laid on the comfortable bed, wings spread out across the bed, and his arm covering his eyes.

"I can't go back to my world but I don't want to be with any women here so I guess that leaves me with the men but Grimmjow is so flashy..." Ichigo mumbled to himself in thought.

"Will there ever be any love?" he asked himself sadly, not wanting to be stuck in this relationship for show the rest of his life here.

"Are ya stupid? Of course I love you," Grimmjow's voice suddenly broke Ichigo's thoughts. Sitting up suddenly with a huge jolt of surprise Ichigo saw Grimmjow sitting on the post railing of the frame of the bed.

"Grimm!" Ichigo called the other's name in surprise, trying to regain his composure, his heart beating wildly from being scared.

"I don't care that I don't know you well or that we only just met but I don't lie to myself and I'm not shy about what I feel. I love you and that's not going to change. I risked my life in that fight because you caught my heart. Is it not the same for you?" the bluenette asked as he moved to sit next to Ichigo, his hand settling on the orangette's knee.

"Uh, I think it's a bit different for me," Ichigo told the other, not sure if what he was feeling love or like or what.

"Didn't you risk your life to save mine? You could have died trying to get me to your clinic in that storm, or when you gave me that blood transfusion. You could have made me leave as soon as you knew that I had healing abilities, you could have made me pay you but you didn't make me. You have to at least feel something and if it's not love yet, I'll make you burn for me every second of the day. I love a challenge," Grimmjow told the other. Ichigo was now unsure of his own motives now that Grimmjow had pointed these things out.

Yes Ichigo was a kind person but he would have made anyone else pay as soon as they were well, he had to make a living as well, and yes he would have tried to save anyone's life just as he had Grimmjow's but would he have given so much of himself while doing it. If Grimmjow really would had died that night Ichigo knew he would have been devastated as a failed doctor and a person even though he knew it wouldn't have been his fault.

"I do feel something but I'm not sure if its love," Ichigo confessed with a surprisingly stronger voice than he'd have thought he'd have.

"We'll let's make sure to work together now," Grimmjow said with a less than innocent expression on.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked quickly as he was pushed onto his back, Grimmjow hovering over him with a wicked smile.

It may have been a mistake on Ichigo's part to abstain from sex for five years. He was far too sensitive and every stroke of the skin that Grimmjow gave him, every kiss and every shuddered breath against his neck sent him into a moaning mess. Grimmjow was pressed against his back, nibbling on the tops of Ichigo's wings and tugging gently on feathers that sent the orangette into a craze. His hands were another story all together, one was pressing firmly against Ichigo's abdomen, holding the other as still as possible while his other hand stroked and played with his member expertly causing Ichigo's hips to buck as much as was allowed.

"G-Grimm, d-didn't you say you wouldn't force me?" Ichigo managed to ask in a semi-coherent sentence, his hands gripping tightly onto Grimmjow's forearms in an attempt to ground himself from the mind boggling sensations.

"I'm not, but I can't stop if you want," the other told him as he pressed his lips against Ichigo's ear. The orangette could feel the crooked smirk placed on Grimmjow's lips as he enjoyed messing with his husband. In that moment the bluenette's fingers dipped past the perineum to stroke the hidden treasure that he knew would drive the avian crazy, never stopping the movement on Ichigo's front. Ichigo gasped loudly, clenching tighter onto Grimmjow and throwing his hips back in reaction to Grimmjow's teasing.

"I'll take that as a no," Grimmjow told the other in a hushed voice, enjoying every second of being with Ichigo. He grabbed a bottle of massage oil that was on his bedside table and quickly went about spreading it onto his fingers while he paid attention to the sensitive region of the dips in Ichigo's shoulder. He slowly pressed his fingers through the ring of muscles and with uncharacteristic patience stretched the other, alternating between deep grinding motions and quick thrusting ones, gradually adding fingers as he went.

At some point Ichigo let go of Grimmjow's arms and tangled his fingers in the other's long tresses his head thrown back in pleasure and pressed against Grimmjow's shoulder. The bluenette couldn't resist the expanse of neck that was exposed to him and took a nip of the skin, soon moving to kissing and sucking deeply at the sensitive area, Ichigo's moans only exciting and enticing the other to continue. Ichigo turned burning amber eyes to lock with Grimmjow's intense blue ones and the orangette quickly closed the gap.

Their tongues intertwined and danced in a fierce battle, their passion burning and their blood boiling with need for each other. Finally with what seemed like an eternity later Grimmjow removed his four fingers and turned the orangette onto his hands and knees.

"Ready Ichi?" The other asked in a rough voice, no longer able to hold back as he pressed against Ichigo's entrance. The smaller man could only nod his head in agreement, words no longer forming from his lips as he pushed his hips back. With that confirmation, Grimmjow slide into the other in one swoop, all the way to the hilt.

Ichigo threw his head back with a cry as he gripped onto the sheets tightly, all his limbs shuddering, wings included, as Grimmjow settled inside him. The bluenette managed enough self control to hold still for a few moments for his husband's comfort but his patience was run out quickly and he pulled his hips back to the point where only the very tip was still inside the other. Without hesitation Grimmjow plunged inside his new lover and set a fast pace accompanied by Ichigo's moans.

Ichigo tried to meet the other's thrusts as best he could but the force that was behind each one threw him forward and made the effort to push back all the harder, especially since Ichigo felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Grimm! Face… I want to see your f-face!" Ichigo called to the other. Grimmjow quickly accommodated to the other's request and flipped Ichigo over with such ease and an inhuman strength, though he made sure to be mindful of his mate's wings.

Grimmjow resumed his pace but held Ichigo's hips still with a tight grip, nails digging into the orangette's skin. Ichigo watched Grimmjow's face concentrate with pleasure and followed the drop of sweat make its way down the other's chest. One hand went to grip blue strands and tugged tightly, causing a sexy growl to escape the other and the other slide down a muscled chest. Ichigo felt compelled to look into the other's eyes and when he did his breath caught.

The iridescent blues were staring at him with such fierce intensity and adoration that Ichigo felt the pleasure in his system spike, a loud moan leaving him. Grimmjow growled at the action, loving Ichigo's reactions and couldn't help but taste the hard buds on Ichigo's chest, making sure to leave dark marks there as well.

"Ah! Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out as his moans increased in volume, letting the other know that his lover was close.

"That's it Ichi," Grimmjow told the other, nipping his ear as he moved one of his hands from holding Ichigo's hip to stroking his member in time with his thrusting. The bluenette could feel his other form leaking into this one from all the uncontrollable pleasure and he had to end this before he lost himself completely. It also didn't hurt that he was already so close from Ichigo's tight passage squeezing him lovingly.

"Grimm-" Ichigo called to him breathlessly as the bluenette leaned back, his thrusts reaching deeper into the orangette.

"G-Grimm- let it out inside me!" Ichigo told his lover and with that Grimmjow snapped. He thrust in almost harshly, striking Ichigo's prostate hard and dead on, as he had been the entire time, and Ichigo came with a hoarse call of Grimmjow's name.

Grimmjow embraced his lover and bit harshly onto Ichigo's shoulder, marking the other his in a way only he could as he continued to reach for his release in Ichigo's spasming channel.

"You're mine Ichigo," the other growled as he came deep inside Ichigo with a last thrust. The bluenette rolled his hips to milk himself of his release, Ichigo moaning softly as he went still and relaxed underneath the other.

After a few moments Grimmjow pulled himself away from the other and lay behind him, pulling the orangette against his chiseled chest and they both fell asleep within minutes. It was hours later when Ichigo woke. The orangette shaking his head at his own wantonness though he couldn't deny that he very much enjoyed himself. He carefully move Grimmjow's arm and stood from the bed, his hip aching a bit, and grabbed himself a glass of water from the pitcher that was situated in the seating area of the huge room.

"I was completely swept away," Ichigo shook his head. He stared at the glass in his hand as he thought.

"Just what have I been fighting for these last five years?" he asked the question to the air, hoping the answer would come to him and when it didn't he could only sigh.

"I guess anyone with orange hair and wings would be fine for him," Ichigo commented sadly. He felt himself connect with Grimmjow but the feeling of only being used was strong. His hair color and wings were the only things he was recognized in this world for but he didn't want those to define him as a person here. He wanted the one he was going to be with to want him for him.

"I guess ya really are stupid. That's okay, I still love you," Grimmjow's voice broke Ichigo's thoughts once again, the orangette jolting hard enough for the glass in his hands almost to be thrown to the floor, only his quick reflexes saving the poor glass.

"You're up already?!" Ichigo asked incredulously, surprised he hadn't noticed the other waking up.

"It's not like I'm married to your hair and wings. I chose you for your ridiculously kind heart, stubborn attitude, quick temper and your sharp tongue. You're smart enough to be a doctor and determined enough to save a complete stranger's life. It was because of that that I chose you, got it? I don't wanna hear that stupid shit leave your mouth ever again," Grimmjow told the other. Ichigo was shocked into silence and his heart touched. He could tell Grimmjow was no liar and in a tired, cranky mood he was even less likely to lie.

"Now get your ass back in bed so I can sleep. We'll clean up in the morning," The other told him, holding back the yawn till he finished his sentence. Ichigo smile at the other and couldn't help the happy feeling that coursed through him, though he'd only just met Grimmjow he could tell that he was to fall in love with him in time.

He was most likely to grate on the orangette's last nerve but for now he'd sleep pressed against his new husband's chest and they'd work together to get to know each other, very well.


End file.
